Mengapa Membutuhkan Judul?
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Kau pikir hidup ini membutuhkan judul? Lalu apa judul yang tepat untuk hidupku kini, hm? Atau sejak awal, judul hidupku ialah "Sendu"? Karena rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Mengapa masih membutuhkan judul? Tidakkah kau pikir hidupku ini sudah lebih dari menyedihkan bahkan tanpa judul yang mengiris hati?/LeviHan


**Mengapa Membutuhkan Judul?**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Kau pikir hidup ini membutuhkan judul? Lalu apa judul yang tepat untuk hidupku kini, hm? Atau sejak awal, judul hidupku ialah "Sendu"? Karena rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Mengapa masih membutuhkan judul? Tidakkah kau pikir hidupku ini sudah lebih dari menyedihkan bahkan tanpa judul yang mengiris hati?/LeviHan**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Mengapa Membutuhkan Judul? © Uchiha Raighiluri**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: LeviHan**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 2.114**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Seorang gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap mentari terbit. Sesekali terkekeh kecil seolah mencoba menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mengingat beberapa untaian kata indah yang pernah _ia_ dendangkan di hatimu.

Sungguh kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu seperti ini. Ialah perasaan tanpa kata-kata. Semuanya akan jelas, kan? Kata-kata melalui perbuatan itu jauh lebih bisa membuat senyuman itu terlukis untuk selamanya dibandingkan apa pun.

"Hanji, waktunya sarapan!" teriak seorang gadis berpakaian serba biru. Gadis jangkung yang sedang menatap matahari terbit itu hanya tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Aku belum lapar, Levi," sahutnya. Kini terkikik puas. "Kau perhatian sekali padaku."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku bukan Levi, Hanji. Aku Sasha."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Bodoh? Sasha itu nama perempuan. Kau tidak cocok memakai nama samara perempuan!" seru Hanji setengah berteriak.

Gadis yang mengaku Sasha itu tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin merasakan Hanji akan _kambuh_ lagi. "Baiklah, jadi kau tidak mau makan?"

Hanji menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" tanya Sasha masih berusaha membujuk.

"Berhentilah, Levi!" bentak Hanji. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau makan!"

Kini gadis itu menangis layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk. Enggan sekali dipaksa makan. Berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Oke, oke. Tapi jangan pergi jauh-jauh, ya." Pesan Sasha lagi.

Hanji Zoe sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Gadis itu berjalan ke sebuah pohon beringin di belakang bangunan besar itu.

Duduk di bawah pohon dan menyendiri dengan tubuh setengah miring seolah sedang bersandar pada tubuh seseorang di sana. Tersenyum manis sekali sembari memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut rambutnya. Mengingatkan gadis itu akan sepasang tangan yang sempat memeluknya dengan erat dulu. Semua orang langsung akan tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

Menghakimi semuanya yang terjadi. Hakimilah sesuka kalian. Toh gadis itu akan terus tersenyum bahagia seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam hidupnya. Tertawa dan terkikik seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Levi… kau mencintaiku, kan? Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Lalu gadis itu terbaring ke tanah berumput. Tidak peduli beberapa ranting pohon menyangkut di rambutnya yang ia ikat tinggi-tinggi.. Senyumnya mulai memudar sebelum ia mulai terlelap dan menikmati ketidaksadarannya pagi itu. Ia jatuh tertidur.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Aku tidur dengan pahanya sebagai alas kepalaku._

 _"_ _Hanji."_

 _Aku menoleh ke arah Leviku dan tersenyum manis. Menanggapi panggilannya._

 _"_ _Menurutmu… apa itu bahagia?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan anehnya, aku bangkit dan menertawakan pria yang amat kucintai itu. Tergelak. Lantas berhenti setengah meminta maaf setelah melihat wajah masam kekasihku. Menatap wajah itu lamat-lamat._

 _"_ _Bahagia, ya?" tanya ku sembari memberi jeda dengan menghela napas, masih berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak keluar lagi. "Bagiku, selama aku tersenyum, itu menandakan bahwa aku bahagia. Alasan ini didasari oleh diriku yang memang sulit sekali mengontrol ekspresiku yang memiliki banyak varian." Aku menoleh Levi dan berusaha menatap ekspresinya. "Dan selama ada kau di sisiku."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku kembali berbaring di padang rumput itu dan bersandar pada pangkuannya._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia apa pun yang terjadi nanti." bisik Levi nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun bagiku suaranya jauh lebih dari cukup untuk bisa kudengar._

 _"_ _Maka berusahalah untuk tetap di sampingku." Aku kembali bangkit lagi dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Levi."_

 _"_ _Bodoh." Umpatnya sembari memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya tanpa ragu._

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?_ Kami-sama _tidak akan tega memisahkan sepasang insan yang saling mencintai terpisah._

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Levi." Bisik Hanji setengah mengigau.

Sepasang burung yang tengah membangun sarang seketika terhenti dan menatap Hanji yang berbicara di dalam tidurnya seolah kebingungan.

Desau angin menerbangkan beberapa partikel ringan debu-debu yang mulai mengudara. Menyesakkan dada beberapa orang yang sensitive terhadap debu. Beberapa mungkin bisa saja memasuki mata dan memberikan rasa perih yang sangat mengganggu.

Awal musim panas tidak pernah sesejuk ini, kan? Meski tidak begitu dengan hati milik gadis yang tertidur dengan senyumannya—yang terlihat memaksa.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku menoleh ke tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada. Berpikir apakah aku akan kembali atau tidak. Jam makan pagi sudah berlalu. Aku mungkin akan ketinggalan makan siang jika tidak kembali ke kamar sekarang. Namun yang aku lakukan selanjutnya adalah berlalu dan melangkah pelan ke arah ayunan yang berada di samping bangunan ini.

"Levi, maaf aku tidak bisa bahagia lagi." Gumamku lirih.

Aku menatap koskong ke depan. Mengayunkan ayunan itu perlaha lalu menghela napas karena sesak yang kurasakan.

 _"_ _Menurutmu… apa itu bahagia?"_

"Bahagia itu bodoh, Levi." Gumamku lagi. Masih dengan nada putus asaku.

Andai saja aku tidak memaksamu mengambil cuti hari itu. Andai saja aku tidak memutuskan untuk tidur malam itu. Andai saja aku tidak… aku tidak meminta untuk pergi ke gunung. Andai saja semua itu terjadi, Levi pasti masih di sini. Di sampingku. Tertawa bersamaku.

Setetes air mata mengalir membasuhi pipiku yang telah lama kering.

Hanya karena janjiku kepadanya yang mengatakan aku akan selalu bahagia, aku menjadi bodoh. Semua menyebutku gila. Ini sudah nyaris tahun kelima kematian Levi.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan lengan baju. Kalau Levi ada di sini, ia pasti akan menyodorkan _tissue_ kepadaku. Mengumpat kenapa aku jorok. Itu tidak bersih. Bisa saja menginfeksi mataku.

Sebenarnya andai saja kau tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku, Levi, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menangis seperti saat ini. Namun sayangnya aku juga tidak akan pernah merasakan bahagia. Aku melangkah turun dari ayunan itu dan bersandar di dinding putih.

"Kau pasti tidak tenang di surga gara-gara aku, ya, Levi?" tanyaku menatap langit. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh."

Aku tergugu lagi. Semuanya berat tanpa sosok itu. Semuanya.

Semua memang berjalan menyebalkan saat kau berada di sisiku. Aku tidak suka itu. Hanya saja semuanya justru berjalan jauh lebih menyebalkan saat kau kini sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan aku benci itu.

Kau membuatku kesal beberapa kali karena kaulah _Mr. Freak-Clean_ , hanya saja aku tidak akan pernah masalah dengan hal itu selama kau di sisiku. Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu bahkan jika kau sedang memarahiku—membentakku—karena semua kecerobohan yang terjadi. Ya, ulahku, aku tahu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Mobil melaju kencang tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Jalan di sekitar sini memang sepi dan jarang pengendara yang memakainya. Levi memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tidak terpikirkan akan terjadi hal buruk padanya akan pilihan tidak bijak yang dia pilih._

 _Hanji masih tertidur di sampingnya._

 _Malam ini memang mereka masih dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur bersama. Ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima. Hanji tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

 _Levi menoleh pada gadisnya. Ia sampai di tikungan tajam._

Ckkiiiiittt….

 _Bunyi rem berdenyit memekakan telinga. Hanji mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Merasa terganggu. Mobil itu bertemu truk yang juga memacu kecepatannya. Pinggiran mobil sepasang suami-istri itu tergores meninggalkan bekas melintang di sisi kiri mobil. Truk kehilangan keseimbangan karena sempat membanting stir di tikungan tajam itu. Memacu Levi untuk turut membanting stir juga ke kanan. Menambrak pagar pembatas jurang hingga mobil itu terjatuh ke dalamnya._

 _Pria itu langsung menoleh Haji. Kepala gadisnya sempat terbentur_ dashboard _hingga kini gadis itu pingsan. Levi melepas_ safety belt- _nya dan melindungi Hanji dengan punggungnya._

 _Hanji yang semula tertidur kini pingsan._

 _Mobil itu terseret ke bawah jurang hingga berhenti dengan sendirinya karena sudut curam itu mulai berkurang._

 _"_ _Ah, maafkan… aku."suara pria itu terbata-bata. "_ Aishiteru. _" Bisik Levi. Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuh istrinya._

 _Kaca depan mobil mereka sudah pecah. Beberapa menyisakan luka di wajah Hanji mau pun Levi. Sebuah batang pohon berujung tajam yang menjadi penyebab utama kaca depannya pecah kini berakhir dengan menusuk perut Levi dari belakang. Darah mengalir deras dari perutnya. Mengotori pakaian Hanji. Di sudut bibirnya pun ada sisa tetesan darah. Sebuah pecahan kaca yang cukup besar nyaris saja membelah kepala Hanji. Untungnya ia hanya mengoyaknya. Batang pohon itu juga mengenai Hanji sedikit, namun tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Darah juga mengalir dari luka kecil di perut dan kepalanya._

 _Namun sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah pria itu. Senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil melindungi gadisnya hingga akhir. Berhasil mencintai gadis berkaca mata itu hingga batas usiamu._

 _Sebuah truk itu melarikan diri._

 _Hingga akhirnya polisi melintasi wilayah itu dua hari kemudian. Menemukan pagar pembatas yang 'berhasil diterobos'. Memilih memeriksa sekitar._

 _Hanji ditemukan dengan luka yang tidak cukup parah, namun kehilangan banyak darah._

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ilusi itu datang menghantui hidupku. Untuk selamanya. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bahagia.

Oleh karena itu aku berpura-pura seolah kau masih ada di sisiku.

Aku selalu memanggil suster yang ada dengan namamu. Nama orang yang akan kucintai selamanya tanpa kata tapi. Karena hanya kamulah yang peduli padaku.

Selama ini hanya Sasha yang tahan padaku. Hanya Sasha yang terus mengurusku apa pun yang terjadi. Mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Di sini aku memang menempatkan diri untuk menjadi gila.

Apa pentingnya normal jika aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan, Levi? Apa lagi pentingnya bahagia jika kau sama sekali tidak ada di sisiku?

Sasha dan dirimu memang jauh berbeda. Dari jenis kelamin bahkan hingga keceriaan. Gadis itu berambut cokelat dan pancaran matanya selalu ceria. Berbeda sekali denganmu.

Aku sepakat jika kau menolak untuk memanggil Sasha dengan namamu. Namun tunggu saja hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu menjemputnya setelah petang datang. Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang. Tatapannya selalu sama seperti tatapanmu saat menatapku.

Hanya karena itu.

Tatapan lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Beberapa suster mengelap keringat yang berada di pelipis dokter tersebut. Masih menjahit luka di dahi seorang gadis jangkung yang tidak diketahui namanya. Luka selebar 2,5 inchi itu tida ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan prianya. Juga luka berdiameter nyaris empat inchi di perutnya. Ia memang kehilangan banyak darah, tapi tidak dengan nyawanya._ Kami-sama _masih berkata tidak dan menyelamatkannya._

 _Levi langsung diautopsi setelah ditemukan. Meyakinkan bahwa ia bukannya diracuni dan hilang kesadaran karena unsur kesengajaan. Memastikan kasus ini bukanlah kasus pembunuhan yang memang sedang marak di Jepang._

 _Kartu kependudukannya membuat pihak polisi mencari keluarga masing-masing yang ternyata berada di daerah yang berbeda. Para tetangga mengatakan tidak tahu karena memang sepasang suami-istri itu baru saja pindah ke daerah sana tiga bulan yang lalu—sama sekali belum sempat mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga._

 _Dua orang perwakilan dari pihak polisi berjaga di rumah sakit. Smith dan Eren. Mereka menunggu hasil otopsi dan juga kesadaran Hanji. Percuma._

 _"_ _Ia masih koma. Belum bisa diperkirakan hingga kapan. Lukanya memang tidak serius, hanya saja ia kehilangan banyak darah dan luka di dahinya mungkin saja mengakibatkan sedikit kerusakan pada beberapa bagian di otaknya—sama sekali tidak fatal. Hanya kerusakan ringan." jelas dokter pada pihak kepolisian._

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Kini aku tahu sebesar apa rasa cintamu. Jauh setelah aku kehilanganmu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Setelah memasang kasus ini di_ headline _nyaris seluruh Koran di Jepang, keluarga jauh Levi baru menghubungi pihak yang berwajib setelah 18 hari setelah kasus tersebut. Mengatakan bahwa Hanji yatim piatu. Tidak memiliki siapa-siapa._

 _Ketika Hanji sadar, ia malah seolah tidak sepenuhnya sadar setelah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu tertawa, menangis, dan terkekeh sendiri. Layaknya orang yang kehilangan kewarasan._

 _"_ _Ah, kalian bisa mengambil tindakan yang kalian mau pada gadis itu. Sepertinya ia gila."_

 _Pihak keluarga Levi menyerahkan Hanji pada pihak kepolisian. Smith memilih memasukkannya ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Tempat di mana kekasihnya bekerja._

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku berjalan perlahan ke kamarku. Cukup sudah semua kegilaan ini, Levi. Tak akan ada bahagia lagi di hidupku. Sudah aku putuskan. Kamarku berada di lantai dua.

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Aku tahu itu Sasha. Tidak mungkin ada suster lain yang sudi menemuiku. Lihat? Aku memang menyebalkan. Tidak heran kenapa kamu meninggalkanku secepat ini.

"Hanji, kau mau makan?" ia masuk tanpa meminta izin—hal yang selalu ia lakukan.

Di atas kasur aku memeluk lututku. Entah kenapa rasa kesal menyeruak. Kesal karena hidupku menyedihkan. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata. Siap meluncur kapan pun jika aku mengedipkan mata.

"Sasha." Panggilku dengan suara bergetar membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "Kenapa ia meninggalkanku begitu cepat." Kini tangisku sempurna pecah. Tergugu di depan suster itu entah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau memiliki kekasih—pria pirang itu—Smith. kau pasti tahu rasanya jika kehilangan seseorang, kan?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasha hati-hati.

Aku menoleh ke gadis itu. dengan tatapan senduku. Menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah gila, Sasha. Aku yang membuat semua ilusi ini lima tahun lamanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menolak dikatakan gila—tidak waras. Aku tidak keberatan. Toh menjadi waras pun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Kini ia tersenyum. "Kau hebat bisa menipu ribuan suster di luar sana, Hanji. Bahkan juga beberapa dokter kejiwaan."

Aku mendengus mendengar _pujianya_.

"Apa aku harus tersanjung?"

Sasha menggeleng. "Tapi Levi pasti tidak menginginkan ini."

"Aku tahu, Sasha!" bentakku pada gadis tak bersalah itu. "Aku tahu semua kata-kata tidak masuk akal demi menyembuhkan lukaku. Levi tidak menginginkan ini. Ia pasti akan sedih di sana. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang di surga nanti. Aku tahu semua itu. aku tahu tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarkannya satu pun. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tuli. Hatiku tahu mana yang benar untuk dilakukan."

Sasha hanya terdiam.

Aku memang tahu. Entah apa yang membuatku tidak sadar juga. Levi sudah mati. Aku tahu. Namun aku tidak bisa bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author Bacot Ceria:

Haaaaiiiiiiii~~~ _this is my third_ LeviHan. _Finally showed up after long-time-hiatus_.

Nah, aku punya beberapa alasan yang cukup kuat, kok, tugas aku menumpuk. _That's all_. Aku minta maaf banget untuk kehiatusannya. ^^ Aku bahkan pernah begadang sampe jam 3, bangun lagi jam 5 buat sekolah. T.T Hanya demi PR. Dan kemaren udah anti-klimaks banget—aku ga tidur dan berakhir dengan ga pergi ke sekolah… * _cry_ *

Oh iya, manurut kalian, apa kalian pikir ini agak sedikit berlebihan? Aku tahu semacam ga mungkin gitu loh Hanji sampe segitunya pura-pura gila. Tapi tetap aku tulis—kenapa? Karena aku bukan _author_ profesional yang memertimbangkan segala logika. Aku ingin menulis banyak hal yang berada di luar nalar manusia. *yaterus* XD

Biarlah fic ini akan menjadi GJ selamanya. XD

 _Ok, no more_ bacot. _I will say, review, please?_


End file.
